Emotional Maze
by Property of Jasper
Summary: Sequel to Honeymoon Daze. In the aftermath of the accident the Cullens are all struggling to cope, with emotions out of control how will they cope with the Volturi arriving and other problems that arise. M/M relationships 18  only please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer, I own nothing**

Chapter 1

**Alice pov**

As we arrive at the service I run and give Charlie a hug, he looks awful, I can't believe we're here at a memorial service for my brothers, I see Renee sobbing as she stares at the picture of her son at the front of the room. Me and the rest of the family are still struggling to deal with the aftermath of the crash it has made things very difficult at home, Charlie and Renee agreed that we should have a joint service as both of them were so happy together. When Renee sees that we've arrived she comes over and gives Esme a hug sobbing into her shoulder. As tears fill my eyes I really wish I could cry, I feel so lost, Ive never had to experience anything like this before.

Half an hour later the place is full, and the service starts.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the lives of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Jasper Whitlock Cullen, whose lives were suddenly cut short in a tragic accident." After the Minister says a few more words, several of members of friends and family read out poems or shared a few memories of Jasper and Edward, Renee breaks down when Emmett says a few words about how happy Edward and Jasper made each other. Esme and the rest of the family are dry sobbing into tissues but I sit through the whole service in a daze, I guess I still can't believe that this is happening. After the short service everyone moves back to Charlie's for the wake as there was no need for a burial. Everyone sits in Charlie's in almost total silence until Mike comes over to us Cullen's.

"Erm, hey I'm sorry for your loss, it must have been such a shock for you" No-one else answers him, they, so I eventually reply

"Thanks, yeah it was an awful shock, thank-you for coming along" I murmur.

"I'm really going to miss Jasper, I know we had a brief falling out but I did think of him as one of my closest mates" he hesitates for a brief second before adding "Do you know what happened?"

"Only partly, for some reason the car they were in went out of control, a witness said it looked like Edward tried to get Jasper out when he realised there was no way to stop the crash, but for some reason he couldn't get Jasper free, so rather than jump out alone, he stayed by Jaspers side" I pull a tissue out and pretend to wipe my eyes, oh I wish I could cry, "The car exploded on impact which destroyed Edward and Jasper's bodies" I sob into my tissue for a bit until I feel Bella pull me into a hug. I hear Mike talking to Esme and apologising for upsetting me, while Esme reassures him that it wasn't his fault. When I stop sobbing and look around the room again I'm struck by the fact that despite there being, vampires and werewolves in attendance everyone appeared to be willing to honour a truce for Jasper, he always wanted us to get along, and we a have a tentative friendship with a few members of the pack.

"Hey how are you all coping with this?" Eleazar says to Carlisle, the whole Denali clan minus Tanya of course, have come down from Alaska to attend the service. They were staying with us for a while then we were going back to Alaska with them, Forks just holds too many memories for us now. I'm lost in thought so I don't hear the rest of the discussion between Carlisle and Eleazar, I just don't want to do this any more, I just want to go home.

Esme pov

This has been the hardest day of my entire existence as a vampire, I really wish I could cry, but I know that if I started I would probably never stop and I cant even begin to imagine how Charlie and Renee are coping, it's so much worse for them. I can't believe that it has come to this, we still have so much to worry about after this, the Volturi are due to arrive in a couple of days, and after the confrontation with them, if any of us survive we are moving to Alaska with the Denali's.

"Hey how are you all coping with this?" I look up as Eleazar addresses Carlisle.

"As well as can be expected," Carlisle murmurs a reply.

"I think it will be easier once we have moved up to Alaska near you, a fresh start for all of us" I tell Eleazar.

"Yeah, I can only apologise again for Tanya's behaviour, I can't believe she would do that to you" Eleazar says, I know he's been feeling guilty about her going to the Volturi.

"As we said every other time, its not your fault, you do not need to apologise, Tanya went to Italy because of her own selfish reasons" Carlisle says softly but his voice is like steel, by now we all know the reason Tanya went to the was because she wanted Edward for herself, she could never accept that he would never return her feelings.

"Eleazar" I say softly "Do you really think we would be moving nearer to you if we thought you responsible?"

"No, but..."

"No buts" Alice interrupts "Just trust us, your family we need you"

The rest of the wake goes by fairly quickly, Billy Black even makes small talk with Carlisle for a while, and Jake asks us how we're all coping, I do believe he is truly starting to trust us.

When everyone else has left, we offer to help Charlie and Renee tidy up but they insist they have it all covered so we all head back to our cars and drive home. As we pull into the garage a wave of familiar pain hits me and I hear the rest of my family gasp and know they are feeling it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer I own nothing**

Chapter 2

Edward pov

"ARRRGHH NO HELP ME IT BURNS" Jasper screams and I wince in pain until he falls silent, he's passed out from the pain again, I hold onto his hand and promise it will all be over soon. He's in so much pain and it's all my fault, I truly am a soulless creature. I hear the rest of the family come in the house and head up toward the bedroom I am currently sitting in, while watching my gorgeous husband become a vampire.

The rest of the family file silently into the room, I know they've been to our funeral and I wonder how Charlie and Renee are coping.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Emmett questions, I look at him wondering what he was talking about, seeing the confusion on my face he adds "The pain" oh.

"You felt that?" I question, when they all nod I add "I think that somehow Jasper is projecting what he is feeling" I murmur turning back to Jasper.

"Edward" Carlisle says gently "I know there hasn't been much time to talk so would you like to tell us what happened now?"

**Flashback**

Jasper and I hired a car once we got to the mainland, "Do you trust me? I ask Jasper when we got in the car, I had already realised the only way to stop the Volturi attacking us was for Jasper to already be a vampire when they arrived.

"Of course I do, you shouldn't even have to ask" he replied

"Then don't put on your seatbelt" he gave me a curious look at this point but didn't put his seatbelt on, I had already decided to crash the car but I hadn't thought about the escaping part. I sped off and once we were on country roads I pushed the car as fast as it would go and escaped pulling Jasper out with me when it was about to hit a tree. The car exploded on impact while we watched it burn from the top of a hill. We persuaded a nomad vampire by the name of Garrett to be a witness, telling the police that we were in the car when it exploded. Then I phoned home and Alice arranged for a car that I could drive us back to Forks in.

**End Flashback**

"You have no idea how I felt when I got the vision of the car exploding, I really thought you had both died" Alice murmured "I completely freaked out until I got the second vision of you standing at the top of the hill holding a crying Jasper and watching the car burning".

"Why was Jasper crying?" Rosalie demanded "It was what he wanted wasn't it? To be changed I mean"

"Yes he did want to become one of us Rose and you know it was the only option. He was crying for Charlie and his Mom, I think it finally hit him that he would never see either of them again".

"Oh poor dear, I hope you looked after him" Esme said as she moved nearer the bed and stroked Jasper's cheek "my poor, poor son".

"Hey, Mom don't worry, he's got all of us now, he is part of this family we will help him through it" Bella states suddenly looking round at Alice when she hears a quiet oh followed by a quick giggle, I focus on her thoughts but she is suddenly very focused on what Bella is wearing.

"Alice" I threaten "What did you see?" she gives me a mischievous smile but still stays silent, so I decide what I will do.

"No, No I'll tell you, please don't destroy my Porsche" she begs "Let's just say that if you thought he was sex mad as a human, you ain't seen nothing yet, good luck Edward" she giggles and dances from the room with Bella following her, what does she mean, Jasper can't get much more sex mad can he? I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear Jasper whimper and I can feel the pain starting to build again.

"ARRRRRRR" he screams "IT BURNS, PLEASE STOP IT, IT HURTS", I grit my teeth and try to keep calm through the burning pain, I can see the rest of the family double over in pain as Jasper continues screaming, and I start to feel even guiltier about doing this to him. After about ten minutes he passes out from the pain again, and I hear the rest of the family sign in relief as the pain dissipates. Esme goes to sit the other side of the bed, takes hold of Jaspers hand and starts talking quietly to him before looking up at me.

"Why don't you take a break Edward" she suggests "you could go for a quick hunt, your eyes are pretty dark"

"NO, I promised I wouldn't leave him, I can hunt when Jasper wakes up" I reply and take hold of his other hand, the rest of the family leaves us and we sit in silence with him for a while. When it starts to get dark out Carlisle comes back in to check on Jasper, by now you can see the changes happening with him, his skin has become colder and harder and he's is looking even more gorgeous, plus his heartbeat has really started racing now.

"Hey how is he?" Carlisle asks

"He seems okay, hasn't screamed any more" Esme replies "how much longer do you think it will take?"

"Judging by the visible changes we can already see and the fact his heartbeat has sped up I would say either sometime tonight or tomorrow morning at the very latest" Carlisle states, and I breathe a sigh of relief, I just want him awake already.

"I think we should all be here when he wakes up" Carlisle starts to say but is cut off by Alice yelling up to us "NO, it needs to be just Edward and Emmett or the emotions will be too much for him".

"Okay so it will be just you and Emmett in here when he wakes, but the rest of us will be downstairs in case you have any problems" Carlisle decides.

"Okay" I agree "We can all still go hunting, if the rest of the family keep the distance, we don't know how much we will effect Jaspers emotions" Edward states.

"I agree" Esme murmurs "I'll leave you alone with him for a while, you really should change his clothes before he wakes up" as soon as the last word is out of her mouth the bedroom door opens and Alice comes in with a pile of clothes and shoes.

"Here's an outfit for Jasper, and some fresh clothes for you too" I all Alice says before she disappears out of the door again, Carlisle and Esme both follow Alice out leaving me with my unconscious husband, I pick up the clothes Alice left and smile to see that she has given me a dress for Jasper, why couldn't she have chosen something more practical for hunting.

Esme knocks lightly on the door before entering, "Thought you might need these to wash Jasper" she says quietly and leaves the room, Jasper still has blood on him from when I bit him. I take my time undressing him and cleaning him before I dress him in the black strapless dress that Alice left for him. I left the shoes next to the bed; he could put them on himself when he woke up. I quickly changed and Esme came in and took all the items back out, a few hours later there was a soft tap on the door and Emmett came in.

"Alice sent me up, she said it's almost time".

Nothing happened for another hour then, we heard it, Jasper's heartbeat was starting to falter, he was nearly transformed, I stood up and gripped his hand firmly and Emmett stood the other side of the bed. After a few more minutes Jaspers heart gives one final beat and falls silent, when he makes no other movement I whisper quietly "Jasper" and his eyes fly open, seconds later I find my arms full of a very happy and very sexy Jasper he throws he's arms round me and hugs me hard.

"Owww, Jasper, you're hurting me" I wince as he hugs me a little too tightly

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Edward" he starts, then he pauses before adding "would you like me too kiss it better?" okay, now I'm a little shocked he should be totally consumed by blood-lust, instead he just wants me.

"Whoa Jasper, you've just woke up surely you're not horny already?" Emmett smirks, I frown at him, warning him not upset Jasper, especially as he's a new-born and a little unpredictable.

Jasper pulls away from me and turns to face Emmett "Why, Emmy-bear you're not jealous are you" he pauses stroking Emmett's arm, Emmett seems to be frozen in shock "Cause I can probably talk Edward into letting you joins us" he purrs at him, wow he's been awake less than five minutes and he's already winding up Emmett.

"Well, umm, I , err" wow Jasper has rendered Emmett speechless for a second time, Emmett's stands silently stunned until Jasper turns to me and bursts out laughing, when Emmett realizes he's being wound up he pouts at Jasper.

"That wasn't very nice" Emmett sulks.

"OK change of subject" I say a little too loudly "Jasper you need to hunt, isn't your throat burning"

"Yeah it is and I want blood, but I just wanted you more" Jasper admits "Though the burning in my throat is getting unbearable now and you know I don't cope well with pain".

"Let's go hunting then" I head towards the window

"But I don't know what to do?" Jasper panics "and why are we going out of a window" he questions as he takes hold of my hand.

"Firstly don't worry about not knowing what to do, it will be instinct, plus you'll have me and Emmett to help you, and secondly we're going out the window because the rest of the family are downstairs and Alice has seen that their emotions will affect you too much for you at the moment."

"Oh okay, but I will be able to see the rest of our family later won't I?" he asks looking worried.

"Yes, once you've hunted we can see them then; they all want to see you before we have to face the Volturi"

After Jasper accidentally breaks the pair of shoes that Alice sent up she leaves another pair on the deck outside, so we jump out of the window. I insist on putting Jaspers shoes on for him and Emmett, Jasper and I head into the forest. It was becoming pretty clear by now that any major feelings Jasper had he was unknowingly broadcasting them to us, but I'd decided to hold off discussing it with him until after the Volturi had left.

"Wow. I love being this fast, and I can't wait till it's sunny I want to see myself sparkle" Jasper rambles "and I really, really, really can't wait till we have sex, it's going to be fucking brilliant"

"My poor ears" Emmett moans "I'm going to need to find Rose soon" Jasper suddenly stops and turns right in front of Emmett and I can feel the mischievousness coming from Jasper.

"Why do you need to find Rose, Emmy-bear, if you're a little frustrated I can help you out you know" he purrs at Emmett seductively walking towards him.

"Oh crap, Edward you're on your own, Jaspers too frisky and he's scaring me" Emmett mumbles in my direction and shoots off in the direction of home. As soon as he runs off Jaspers burst into laughter and we're both rolling around the floor in hysterics at Emmett's reaction. Eventually though Jasper gains control of himself and we stand up, only to find Bella standing staring at us.

"Either of you care to explain why Emmett just come and dragged Rose off, mumbling something about he's not gay?" She's standing there with her hands on her hips and for a brief second she reminds me of Esme, when she has reason to scold one of us.

Jasper starts giggling again "it's his own fault, if he didn't wind me up I wouldn't retaliate" and Bella finally starts laughing too.

"Finally, we have someone who can put Emmett in his place" she smiles, "Now lets hunt"

We head on a little more until we hear a herd of deer grazing up ahead.

"Jasper can you sense them?" I ask

"Yeah, it smells disgusting, do I have to eat those?" he wrinkles his nose in disgust, clearly not impressed with the scent.

"Yes, I'm afraid you do" I lean forward and brush my lips against his "I know it doesn't smell great and honestly it doesn't taste much better but it's a better option that eating humans" I explain, Jasper takes another tentative sniff at the scent and wrinkles his nose again.

"Edward, Please don't make me" he whines

"Jasper darling, please just try one, for me and when we get settled in Alaska I'll play Captain Jack for you again" I murmur.

"Okay, I'll try for you" he replies

"Captain Jack?" Bella questions "Actually on second thoughts I don't want to know"

"You sure? I can tell you all about it if you want" Jasper smirks.

"You can't wind me up like you can Emmett?" she smirks in reply

"oh, your no fun" Jasper sulks "Now lets go eat some stinky deer" Jasper starts towards them, then pauses and turns back to us "Okay, what do I do?"

"Follow your hunting instinct, get as close to the deer as possible, then pounce on one, snap it's neck and drain it". Jasper creeps up on one of the deer before pouncing, we hear the snap of the neck and see Jasper bite into it before we catch our own deer. After I catch and drain mine, I turn back to Jasper and try not to laugh he's standing next to the deer, waiting for us and he is covered in blood and dirt, plus he even has twigs in his hair.

I approach him carefully, newborns can be a bit possessive when it comes to their food "Jasper?" I question tentatively, no sooner have I said his name, he runs over to me and looks at me "Are you still thirsty?"

"Yes, but I don't want another deer" he moans "and I'm all dirty" he looks at me sadly when he notices that I'm still perfectly spotless.

"Don't worry Edward is the only one that ever stays spotless when hunting" Bella comes up beside me, and he seem to relax a bit when he realises that Bella has got messy too. "How about we go find something that tastes better? There should be a few bears around here somewhere"

"Hell yeah" he yells then turns to me "Can we go and find a bear please Edward?" he even flutters his eyelids at me.

**Jasper POV**

Ever since waking up all I have wanted to do is rip Edwards clothes off him and beg him to fuck me hard, it was hard to focus on anything else until we came across the smell of the deer, they didn't smell good but they made my throat really burn.

That deer did not taste nice but it did ease the burning in my throat a little. I try not to complain because I promised Edward I would try, when Bella suggests we go find bears as they taste better, I nearly jump for joy and I plead with Edward who agrees.

It only takes a short amount of time for us to find a couple of bears and while I really want to feed on one, I don't want to get any dirtier than what I already am.

"Edward" I look at him "Do you want to share a bear?", he looks a little shocked that I ask him that but eventually nods in agreement. "Good you catch it then we'll share, I don't want to get any dirtier". He looks at me in utter amazement.

"Are you sure you don't want it to yourself?" he questions "I can subdue it then you can have it" he offers.

"No I want to share it with you, I just want to be close to you" I finish quietly knowing that sounds more than a little romantic.

"Wow" Bella exclaims from behind me "I've never heard of a newborn wanting to share before"

"Neither have I" Edward agrees with her "But if he wants to share than I am willing".

"Does that mean we can have sex after our meal?" I question, cause the thought of us taking a few trees down, while Edward mercilessly pounds into me is really turning me on.

"Maybe later" he murmurs and I can tell that thought has turned him on too. "We have to meet up with the family after this bear, the Volturi will be here soon, oh and I forgot to mention the Denali clan are staying with us, so they will be there too".

"Oh okay" I mumble quietly, I'm a little nervous that there will be so many others around. I can already feel Edwards and Bella's emotions so much stronger than I could before I changed so I'm scared that I won't be able to cope with so many different emotions.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist "You'll be fine" he promises "I'll be right by your side the whole time if the emotions do get too much for you"

"Okay now go get our Bear, before he runs off". He quickly grabs our bear, while Bella gets the other one, I find sharing the meal with Edward strangely erotic. Bella is right though, the bear tastes much better than the deer did, when we're finished the burning in my throat has been muted.

"How about we head over to the clearing now ?" Bella suggests "the rest of the family, plus the Denalis will be waiting. Edward and Bella quickly show me how to dispose of the corpses and we head to meet the family, I only hope I can cope with their emotions.

**Hope you liked it, **

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer, I own nothing**

Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

As we walked into the clearing we could see the rest of the Cullen's and the Denali clan waiting at the far end. We stopped halfway across the clearing and Carlisle and Esme slowly start walking towards us to meet us

"Why are they walking so slowly?" I ask Edward.

"Jasper, they are walking at human speed, you will eventually need to learn to walk that slow"

"We won't ever have to have sex that slow will we?" cause I know I want it hard, fast and all the damn time.

Edward chuckles when I ask that "No" he murmurs "we can do that at whatever speed you want" We stop talking as Carlisle and Esme get nearer and eventually stop in-front of us, with Carlisle standing slightly in-front of Esme as if he were protecting her.

"It's okay Carlisle" Edward states being very protective of me "you don't need to protect Esme, Jasper will not hurt her" I feel a little hurt that Carlisle thinks I would hurt Esme, I also feel oddly protective of Edward. Carlisle appears to ignore Edward's words and when I move slightly to speak to Esme, Carlisle immediately pushes her behind him and crouches slightly. I back away from them slightly, hurt that my father has rejected me and I turn and run towards Alice, who meets me halfway and we hug each other, she is my best friend and sister rolled into one.

"Jasper, you look amazing, I can't wait till you have enough control so we can shop" she squeals."

Thanks Alice" I squeal back "I can't wait till you start giving me makeovers" we're both still hugging and we've started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay Jasper, I need you to calm down a little" Edward calls to me and for the first time I notice everyone in the clearing is going a little hyper, oh dear my gift must have changed a little if I can influence other people, so I try my hardest to focus on being calm and slowly everyone seems to calm down. Once everyone's calm Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug and whispers "I Love you " in my ear which makes me want to rip his clothes off and beg him to take me, I pull him in for a kiss and we stand there totally absorbed in each other until someone clears their throat loudly, I pull away from Edward and frown at Carlisle.

"Jasper, I would like to apologise for earlier, I honestly don't know why I reacted that way" Carlisle explains and I can feel guilt coming from him.

"Okay, apology accepted, now please just forget all about it, you don't need to feel guilty about it" I respond and I feel the guilt lessen a little.

"Okay, now Jasper the Volturi will be here in about 10 minutes, and we need to keep you distracted until then" Alice informs me, why the hell do they need to distract me.

"Alice" I start but she giggles and interrupts."We need to keep you distracted or the Volturi will arrive in the middle of an orgy as you can't yet control your emotions, and if that happens Aro will not be amused." she ends, oh dear, sounds like I'm going to be a major problem for them all, I hope I don't accidentally hurt any of them.

"Oh" I say quietly, Edward correctly guesses what I'm worried about

"Hey Jasper, darling don't worry about the future, we all know you would never intentionally upset any of us" Edward pulls me back into his arms hugging me gently.

"We all love you" Esme adds "As a family we can deal with anything" I smile at her, but as she said the word family it made me think of mom and Charlie, I wonder if they are missing me as much as I am missing them, I try to push the thoughts from my mind as I don't want the rest of the family to worry about me.

"How about a wrestling match?" Emmett asks me, I look at my dirt-smudged dress, I just don't want to get any dirtier.

"Can we make it arm wrestling? I just don't want to get any dirtier"

"Oh poor Jasmine doesn't want to get her dress dirty" Emmett taunts and I just instinctively launch myself at him, he's not expecting it and goes flying across the clearing and crashes into one of the trees, knocking it down.

"Oh look at that Emmett just got his ass kicked" I taunt back as Emmett picks himself up and runs back over to where I am, he crouches slightly but doesn't move to attack me in any way "Oh Emmy-bear is scared of a newborn, guess that means you don't want to wrestle" I pretend to pout and go back to Edward who is standing with the rest of the family who were trying to suppress grins, I hug Edward and he kisses me chastely so I pout at him. "Can't I have a proper kiss?"

"Later, the Volturi will be here in a few minutes" he stated just as the most awful stench invaded my senses, I turned round to find the whole wolf pack standing behind us.

"What are they doing here?" I panic "They said it's okay for you to change me"

"Relax. It's fine" Edward reassures me and the rest of the family "They have all decided that they are going to stand with us against the Volturi, it seems that whether Jasper is human or vampire they all want to protect him"

"Is that why the Volturi are coming then, because of me?" I almost whisper, have I put the whole family in danger somehow, I don't want any of them to get hurt because of me.

"Jasper stop it" Edward demands me "It's Tanya's fault not yours, we can all feel your fear and panic, you need to calm down" I take an unneeded deep breath and try to calm down, I can feel Edwards emotions, underneath the other emotions I can feel his Love for me, so I focus on that and slowly calm down.

**Edward pov **

I was astounded when the wolf pack arrived and stated that they would be standing with us, but I am undeniably grateful that they are here to protect the love of my life. Jake and Sam come and stand next to us and the rest of the pack stand behind us as we hear the Volturi approach. The Denali clan are standing with Esme and Carlisle, I know they are upset that Tanya would do something like this.

The Volturi appeared through the trees, they were moving as one, they had brought the whole guard and what appeared to be their wives right at the very back of the formation. I couldn't help but count them, there were about thirty two of them in total, not including the wives, then out of the forest even more vampires started appearing, this didn't look good for us, the Volturi had brought witnesses.

Tanya was at the outer edge of the guard, a shocked expression on her face as she realised the rest of her clan were standing against her, though her facial expression changes when she notices Jasper standing next to me. They came to a stop about 50 metres from us, all of their faces were expressionless, although Aro and Caius paused and took in the scene in front of them. I could here Caius' outraged thoughts that we had werewolves with us while Aro was beginning to realise that Tanya had not told him the truth both were unsure of how to proceed. Carlisle looks at me and I hear him direct his thoughts to me asking if he should speak, I look back at him and nod ever so slightly, and Carlisle turns towards the Volturi and directly addresses Aro.

"Aro, my friend it's been centuries since we last met, what brings you to America?" Carlisle starts tactfully, even though he knows why they are here.

"Carlisle these are fair words, when you have assembled an army of werewolves to kill my guard and me" Aro replies as he steps out in front of the rest of the Volturi.

"You have only to touch my hand Aro, and you'll know this is not true, they are not even wolves, they are simply shape-shifter friends of Jasper here" Carlisle responds with ease and Aro turns his attention towards my husband and I.

"Ahh you must be Jasper" he says "I was lead to believe that you were still to be human"

"Is that why you're here then" Jasper retorts, "Because you're that desperate to destroy our family, you take the word of a bitter harpy" he indicates towards Tanya "You know the only reason she went to you is because she can't accept that Edward chose me instead of her"

Oh dear I'm trying not to panic now, I've never known Jasper to act like this before.

Aro steps towards us a few steps more and holds his hand out to Jasper "May I?" Jasper looks a little confused as to why Aro is holding out his hand.

"He just wants to touch your hand so he can read your thoughts" I murmur encouragingly to him "He won't hurt you"

"Okay" he agrees and confidently steps forward, walking right up to Aro and holding out his hand "Don't know if it'll work though, cause Edward can't read my mind" he informs Aro.

Aro takes his hand and I hear the frustration in his thoughts when he is unable to read Jasper.

"Well that's interesting, I was informed that you were an empath, not a shield" Aro glared over at Tanya as he said that.

"You were also told that Jasper would be human and you can clearly see that is not true," Edward stated.

**Carlisle POV**

I am truly shocked when Jasper becomes a little confrontational with Aro, at a quick glance I can see Edward looking a little shocked, I hope Jasper does not offend Aro. Aro is also looking a little unsure all the time, he knows that he bought the whole guard and witnesses out here for nothing, he has no reason to be here and I know he won't back down easily, he doesn't like being wrong. After Edwards comment about the information being wrong Aro turns on Tanya.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He demands of Tanya

"I told the truth, I heard Edward stating his hesitance to turn Jasper because the gift would send him mad?" Tanya said defiantly to Aro,

"Liar" Aro growled "You came to us and told a tale just because you wanted Edward, you deliberately mislead us, and you will pay with your life," Aro turned towards Felix "Destroy her". I heard gasps from the rest of the Denali's, as Tanya was ripped apart and burned.

"Now back to the law you appear to have broken" Aro turned back toward us "You let a human know about us"

"With every intention of turning me" Jasper insisted "Now I suggest you turn your attention towards your guard instead of this fruitless goose chase, you have no reason to be here so why don't you go back home so that guy" Jasper indicated towards Demetri "can get laid, he's a horny as fuck" Jasper finishes ranting at Aro who is looking at him with stunned expression. There is utter silence in the clearing as no one can believe that a newborn just spoke to Aro like that. Edward walks carefully over to Jasper and gently touches him on the arm, the second that Edward touches him a look of horror and panic crosses his face before he turns and runs Edward mutters a quick sorry at Aro before turning and running after Jasper.

"Well, he's certainly strong willed, you've certainly got your hands full there Carlisle" Aro chuckles before turning serious "You are aware that all empaths eventually go mad?"

"Yes. We are but as a family we are confident that Jasper will be fine" I answer confidently.

"As confident as you are if you do not destroy him when he becomes unstable, we will have to come and do it for you, taking down whoever stands in our way at the time" Aro Is still looking for a reason to streamline my family, well I'm determined that no-one will harm my family.

"That will not be necessary" I comment as we hear the first groan coming from the forest, oh dear they can't do that now, surely they have the restraint to wait until the Volturi go.

"We will return in the future to monitor the situation" Aro glances over my shoulder into the forest as we all hear "oh god" and "harder" yelled "For now we bid you and your" Aro pauses slightly "family farewell, it's past time that we all returned home."

"Farewell" I mutter trying to ignore the now loud moans coming from the forest. All the vampires start to disappear into the trees, before Aro disappears he turns around and suggests "next time suggest they behave until we have gone, or they move so we can't hear them" he glances at Demetri, "they appear to be giving some of my guard ideas". As they finally disappear into the trees I try to hide my embarrassment, I can't believe my sons would do that, I will be having strong words with them when I see them.

"I'm sorry for your loss" I hear Esme say and I turn to see her comforting the Denali's, who all look rather upset, which is understandable, they have just watched their coven leader be ripped apart.

"Thank you Esme" Irina says quietly "I just hate her for what she did to your family, she was my sister so I loved her and will miss her".

"We understand" I'm surprised as Rosalie responds to Irina "You may hate her for what she did, but you still love her, you need time to grieve" thankfully by this time the moans in the forest have silenced.

"Are you coming back to the house?" Esme questions

"No, we need to grieve, we're going to head home now, but we'll see you all in a week, when you move to Alaska" After we all murmur condolences and goodbyes we all head back home, keeping a look out for Edward and Jasper.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer, I own nothing**

**A/N: I have been re-reading this story and changing a few fairly minor pieces, however from this chapter there will be a few slightly more noticeable changes**

Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

I took off running after Jasper who just seemed to have realised what he had done, thankfully Aro's thoughts were more amused than annoyed. I came to a stop and slowly walked towards Jasper as he was standing in the middle of a clearing, he looks so worried and I have no doubt that if he could be crying he would be.

"Oh gorgeous, don't worry everything is fine" I reassure him as I walk up to him and pull him into a hug.

"I was so rude though, Aro will destroy us all because of me" he sobs.

"No. He won't, I read his mind, he was shocked that a newborn would talk to him like that but he was also amused, he actually admired your courage, no-one has ever talked to him like that before" I reassure him again.

"You're sure everything is fine" Jasper inquires and when I nod his hands move to the buttons on my shirt but seconds later he's standing there holding the pieces of the shirt in his hands, "oops" he smirks before launching himself at me and attacking my neck and collar bone with his lips, I'm just happy that I no longer need to hold back. He trails his lips down my chest sucking on my nipples as he rips the rest of my clothing off, he then falls to his knees and starts sucking on my cock.

"Oh God, Jasper" I almost scream as he brings me to the brink of orgasm then pulls away and looks up at me through his eyelashes "you're not coming until your balls are buried deep in my ass" he murmurs, he barely finishes talking when I pick him up and spin him around, roughly preparing him.

"Oh god Edward, more" he pants "Just fuck me already" so I thrust into him and I'm immediately rewarded with "oh God yes."

We set a ruthless pace and I am once again thankful that I no longer need to hold back, I slam into Jasper again and again vaguely aware of the sound of creaking trees around us, with one finally thrust I come hard in Jaspers ass, Jaspers orgasm follows seconds later. I pull out of him and look around us seeing for the first time the damage we have made to the forest.

"Did we do all this?" Jasper asks quietly as another tree crashes to the ground.

I nod "We must have got a little carried away"

"Well how about we go back to the house and get carried away some more" he grins, he really is insatiable, we reach the house in seconds heading straight up to our room. The second we get to my room I throw Jasper on the bed which breaks and I jump on him and start kissing him, when I move to start stroking Jaspers member he pushes me off, I go flying across the room smashing into the wall, Jasper is immediately on me once again taking me deep into his throat.

"Oh god Jasper" I moan crushing some of the wall as I grip onto it, he just chuckles around my erection, which if possible makes me even harder.

He pulls away with a pop and grins "If you like that, just wait until I rim you" as soon as he's finished talking he spins me around and pushes me back against the crumbing wall, seconds later I feel his breath near my hole and can't help but tremble with anticipation. As I feel the first swipe of his tongue against my hole I push against the wall a little too hard and it crumbles, this doesn't deter Jasper though he just throws me against the my shelves and continues teasing me. When Jasper hesitantly pushes his tongue against the ring of tight muscles, the most amazing jolt of pleasure courses through me, if this is how it feels to be licked then I can't wait until he decides to fuck me. I feel him breech my tight ring of muscle and I destroy what's left of my shelves as I scream with pleasure. As his tongue continues to tease my ass, Jaspers hand slides round and starts stroking my cock, he really is trying to kill me. I come hard with Jaspers name on my lips and the rest of the wall gives away leading us to fall into the room next to us, and for the first time we look around in horror realizing just how much of the house we have destroyed.

"Esme is going to kill us" Jasper murmurs, I can't help but agree with him, Esme went mad at Rosalie and Emmett when they slightly damaged a wall, we somehow managed to destroy nearly half the house, she was going to feed us to the wolves. I stand up slowly wondering how on earth we're going to explain this, I can feel Jaspers panic starting to affect my own emotions.

"Jasper get dressed quick" I say, thankful that most of our clothes have avoided destruction.

"Why?" he questions as I throw a dress at him "and have you already forgotten I can't control my strength yet"

I quickly pull on a pair of jeans and grab a t-shirt before I walk over to him and start dressing him "because we're going back in the forest, and we're going to pretend we know nothing about this" I quickly pull on my t-shirt after Jasper is dressed and we both jump out of the house where a wall used to be and take off into the forest, however we don't get very far before a very angry Esme is standing in front of us.

**Jasper POV**

Edward and I are running into the forest when I am suddenly hit by pure anger, I look up and come to a halt when I see a very angry Esme in front of me.

"Mom …" Edward starts tentatively but is cut off by Esme

"DON'T 'MOM' ME EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" she yells and I'm pretty sure the Quileutes can probably hear her, I stand quietly next to Edward when she turns to me "AS ARE YOU JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE BOTH GOING TO RUN OFF AND PRETEND YOU DIDN'T DAMAGE MY HOUSE" she yells at us both "NOW BOTH OF YOU BACK TO WHATS LEFT OF THE HOUSE" she pauses and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, her anger lessons slightly before she speaks again "we need to have a family meeting but rest assured this is far from over and YOU WILL BOTH BE PUNISHED FOR THIS" with that she turns and starts walking back to the house as one by one the rest of the family start appearing from the forest, then it hits me, there was only one possible way that Esme could have known about this, Alice. Resigning myself to the fact that Esme is going to yell at us some more Edward and I turn and follow the rest of the family back down to the house.

As we walk back into the house I'm once again hit by a wall of anger, and although I tried to stop it, the emotions started to affect my own, the longer everyone stays silent the more the anger effects me "For fuck's sake say something, don't just stand there like that" I snap at Esme, who looks shocked that I snapped at her and instinctively takes a step back.

"JASPER, OUTSIDE NOW" Carlisle grabs my arm and all but drags me outside and into the forest. "Explain yourself?" he demands when we're far enough away from the house that they can no longer hear us.

"I'm sorry sir" I say quietly looking at the floor as I can only feel shock coming from Carlisle "I tried to control myself, but there was just too much anger in there"

"I understand that you are having trouble with your gift and that you may be a newborn but you DO NOT talk to your mother like that, is that understood" as Carlisle stands telling me off I wish that I could still cry.

"It's understood sir" I sat quietly "Esme's anger affected my own emotions but I never should have swore at her like that, I'll apologise when we go back to the house"

"You're not going back to the house yet, not until everyone has calmed down, you will wait here until Esme comes to find you, it will give you a chance to calm down as well" Carlisle explains quietly "as you are a newborn I will send Alice out to keep you company, though I strongly suggest you think about what you did, we're not angry that you destroyed the house, we're angry that both you and Edward were going to lie to us about it" I don't reply as I can't think of anything else to say, so Carlisle disappears silently in the direction of the house.

I stare at one of the trees in front of me, wondering just what I'm going to say to Esme, until Alice comes to a quiet stop in front of me a few minutes later, I'm still angry at her for telling Esme what we'd done so I snarl at her.

"Jasper there's no need to be like that" she almost sings.

"To hell there isn't" I glare at her "I can't believe you told them"

"They would have known the second they got back, you know that Jasper" I glare at her, not wanting to admit that she is right, I'm not willing to forgive her just yet so instead I turn my back on her, she doesn't take the hint though and she grabs my arm and surprisingly easily spins me back round.

"Don't touch me you bitch" I snap unable to stop myself and throw her into a tree.

"JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN APOLOGISE TO YOUR SISTER AT ONCE" shit, I didn't hear Esme arrive.

"M'sorry Alice" I mumble resentfully.

"A proper apology" Esme demands.

"Alice I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and throwing you into a tree" I say more sincerely this time, even though I haven't forgiven her for blabbing yet.

"Apology accepted Jasper, but you owe me a new outfit cause you've damaged this one, now I'm off to change - if my closet is still standing that is" and she turns and heads back to the house.

"Jasper come and sit here with me" she turns and sits down by a large oak tree" I sit next to her quietly, and relax slightly when I realise I can't really feel her anger any more, I can just feel waves of calm and love coming from her.

"Esme I'm sorry for snapping at you and swearing at you just now it was uncalled for" I say and I truly am, I should have never spoken to my mom like that.

"Apology accepted Jasper, but Carlisle has already explained that you were greatly affected by everyone's emotions and couldn't control yourself" she replies "what I want to talk about is what you did to the house, and more importantly why you was going to lie to us about it"

"It was an accident Esme, we didn't realise we had done all that damage until afterwards." I explain "then we just panicked and Edward suggested that we run"

"I know it was an accident Jasper, but Carlisle and I have agreed that you and Edward are forbidden from having sex indoors, when we get to the new house because we plan on staying there for a few years, though you and Edward will have your own little cabin on the property and you can do what you want there " that doesn't too bad, and actually quite reasonable.

"But Esme.." I start but she cuts me off.

"Ok Esme" I reply "I understand, it is a perfectly understandable rule, you don't want to be rebuilding the house every few days"

"I won't punish you for running off after destroying the house as you have already said it was Edwards idea, and because you are still a newborn, who isn't in full control yet, I will however be punishing Edward" oh crap I just got my husband in trouble, he's going to kill me.

"But Esme..." I start, hoping to talk her out of punishing Edward but she interrupts me

"No, Jasper, I will be punishing Edward, you can't talk me out of it",she replies and I can really feel her determination "Shall we head back to the house?" I just nod and Esme takes my hand and we run quickly back to the house. As we get nearer the house a wall of emotions hit me again, there are a lot of conflicting emotions in there.

"Esme, I can't go in there, don't make me go in there" I panic "it's too much" luckily Esme realizes what I'm talking about.

"Ok you, go back and sit by one of trees until it calms down a little, I'll send someone to keep you company in a minute"

"Just not Alice" I mumble still not wanting to talk to her

"No, not Alice at the moment, especially as you are having trouble coping with everyone's emotions" she agrees with me then adds, "you might end up owing her another outfit" and smiles at me as she runs into the house.

**Emmett POV**

Man, I can't believe just how much my baby brothers destroyed the house,then planned on denying it, they're going to be in so much trouble. I was stunned when Jasper swore as Esme though, everyone's emotions must have affected him a lot. When Carlisle comes back he sends Alice out and has a quick word with Esme before ordering us to start packing stuff that was undamaged.

"Why should we have to do all the packing," My Rose moans "we weren't the ones that destroyed the house"

"So you'd rather have a newborn packing your stuff would you Rose" Carlisle retorts "a newborn that can't control his own strength yet" I smirk at Carlisle when Rose starts muttering and storms off to start packing, he certainly knows how to handle Rose by now.

I head towards the stairs when Alice comes back in looking a mess "What happened?" Carlisle asks concerned.

"Jasper called me a bitch and threw me into a tree" Alice mutters before heading to the stairs.

"WHAT" Bella yells, "I'm going to kill him"

"No Bells, leave it," Alice says quietly "He's having a hard time coping with all the emotions, it was an accident and he's already apologised" and drags Bella upstairs with her.

"I have to go find Jasper" Edward states standing up from where he was sitting sulking and heading towards the door.

"No you don't, so go back and sit down" Carlisle orders and when Edward ignores him he yells "NOW", which makes Edward glare at him and go sit back don that hard he breaks the chair he was sitting in

"Nice one Eddie" I laugh as he lands on the floor, Edward just glares at me.

Carlisle stands in front of him "I suggest you calm down Edward or not only will you receive more punishment than you already have but Jasper won't be able to get near you without you effecting his emotions".

We hear Esme coming back to the house and Jasper pleading with her, seconds later she comes through the door and asks me to go sit with him.

"Why can't I go?" Edward demands

"Since you were the one to suggest running off from the mess you made do you really need to ask?" Esme questions and Edward goes quiet, she then turns to me "be careful what you say to him though, he's a little volatile at the moment I don't want him throwing you into a tree too."

"Like he could manage that" I grin I'm the strongest in this house there's no way he could throw me, Esme just looks at me with a small smile, I wonder what's so funny.

I find Jasper leaning against a tree "Soo Jazzie" I start and am instantly rewarded with a glare "I hear you have a little anger you need to get rid of, so come on hit me with your best shot".

"No, and I'm not angry, everyone else is, plus I don't want to hurt you" ha, as if he could hurt me.

"Oh so you're not angry, even though you know the only reason Esme caught you running off is because Alice told on you" he clenches his fists and glares at me "Just think how angry Edward is going to be at you, for putting all the blame on him."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" he yells at me while launching himself at me and to my surprise I suddenly find myself flying through the air and landing quite painfully in the house having been thrown across our small meadow and through one of the still standing house walls.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All belong to S Meyer I own nothing**

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait for this new chapter but my muse abandoned me, I'm hoping that I will be able to start updating this fairly regularly now, thank you to all that have stuck by this story**

Chapter 5

**Emmett POV**

Damn, I didn't think Jasper would do that, he really is going to be in more trouble for damaging the house. "Emmett what did I tell you?" Esme demands standing in front of me with her hands on her hips, "You provoked him even though I explicitly forbade you too" crap.

"But mom..." I start until Esme glares at me until I fall silent.

"You will be punished for this," Esme scolds "You can ride with me and Carlisle to Alaska, it will give you time to think about what you have done."

"He threw me through the wall and he doesn't get punished, that's not fair" I whine, aware that I sound like a child.

"Jasper is a newborn, with a very difficult ability to control, it is not his fault that we are all affecting his emotions," Esme states "but if you want to continue complaining I can think of a few further punishments to give you," difficult as it was I figured it would be best to just stay quiet rather than argue and gain more punishment, which would probably include something like not being allowed alone time with Rose. "Now go and help Rose pack your stuff" she orders so I head to find my wife before I get told off any more.

**Jasper POV**

The emotions coming from the house appeared to have settled down a bit, so I call out asking Esme if I can come in now, when she agrees I cross the small meadow between me and the house and enter through the new Emmett shaped hole.

"Esme, I'm really sorry that I threw Emmett through the house damaging it more," I look her in the eye and say as I enter the house.

"Apology accepted, but not really needed Jasper," she replies "I told Emmett not to antagonise you and he didn't listen, so it is entirely his fault." I can feel her emotions and she's truly not angry with me though I feel a spark of annoyance as she turns to Edward "now Edward, I hear it was your idea to attempt to lie to us about the house, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Esme" he mutters as he looks down, "I panicked and it was the first idea I had, we should have never even considered lying to you"

"Dunno how you thought you'd get away with it either" I heard Alice say from somewhere upstairs.

"Apology accepted Edward, though you will be punished, however I wish to talk to Carlisle before I decide on a punishment so I will inform you of what it is when we get to Alaska okay?"

"Yes Esme" he mumbles, "I promise I will never lie to you again"

"You better not" she replies "Now you and Jasper better go and pack anything salvageable because we leave for Alaska in a few hours," with that comment she disappears upstairs to help Carlisle pack their stuff.

"I missed you" I mumble as I run straight into Edwards arms and snuggle into him, Edward hugs back and I can feel his love for me enveloping me completely "I'm sorry I told Esme that it was your idea..

"Wait, you told her it was me?" Edward states as we start heading to what was our room, "She was blocking her thoughts from me, but I figured it was Alice that told her" oh crap, he's annoyed with me.

I look down at my feet feeling like I could cry "I'm sorry" I mumble again "Please don't hate me Edward"

"Oh Jasper, I love you too much to ever be able to hate you, but what made you tell her it was me?" he questions.

"I dunno, it just sort of popped out as I was explaining what happened, I didn't mean to tell her" I reply honestly

"Okay" he whispers "You're forgiven" and he kisses me chastely on the lips, making me feel a burst of desire.

"Are you sure?" I whisper seductively "Because your more than welcome to punish me when we get to Alaska" as I lean in to kiss him.

"Mmmmmmmmm" he purrs against my lips "Maybe a little punishment will be necessary, maybe I should just fuck you until you forget everything but my name"

"Sounds like the perfect punishment to me" I smirk in reply, kissing him yet again.

"Not in the house boys" Esme calls from somewhere upstairs "You don't have time anyway, you still got to pack."

"Oh no" I hear Alice whisper from upstairs and I feel Edward tense "you need to get Jasper out of here now." Edward grabs my hand and starts pulling me back downstairs.

"What's going on?" I ask feeling Edwards panic, which is starting to affect me too.

"I'll explain when we're far enough away, just trust me Jazz, we need to go, Now." Once we're outside of the house we take off running into the forest, not stopping until we're several miles away from the house.

"Sorry I panicked you Jasper, but Alice had a vision of Charlie coming to the house, he should be arriving about now" Edward explains, and my first thought was oh crap we destroyed the house.

"What about the house" I panic "surely he's going to think it's strange?" if I was still human I'd be hyperventilating,

"Shhhhhhh Jasper relax, everything will be fine, Alice saw it in her vision, Esme is going to say a faulty gas line took it out and he will believe her, now please calm down" Edward's explanation slowly filters through my brain, and I start to relax, until have an idea.

"Edward, as we can't go back to the house right now, how about we figure out my punishment" I mutter as I run my hands down his chest and rip his trousers clean off him, as a bolt of pure lust hits me, I sink to my knees before looking up at Edward through my eyelashes and rip his boxers off before taking him deep into my throat.

"OH GOD JASPER" Edward groans loudly, stumbling slightly as his cock hits the back of my throat, Edward brings his hands down to curl in my hair and he literally starts fucking my mouth.

**Edward POV**

As I start thrusting into Jasper's mouth I can already feel my balls tightening, and seconds later my seed floods his mouth as I unnecessarily pant through my orgasm, I've never come so quickly before, I guess it must be due to Jaspers gift. When I look down at Jasper he is sitting on the ground stroking his cock which is jutting out proudly and leaking copious amounts of pre come from the tip, his clothes lying in shreds around him.

"Want a hand with that?" I purr as I fall onto the ground next to him "or should I say mouth" I murmur before moving his hand out of the way and sucking his perfect cock into my mouth. Only seconds later Jasper shoots his load into my mouth. We lie on the ground together for a while until I hear Alice calling for me, Charlie has gone and it's now safe to go back.

"Hey Jazz? We can go back now"

"How do you know? We must be miles away, your gift doesn't work that far" Jasper murmured.

"Alice came far enough into the forest so I could read her thoughts, oh and she left us some more clothes behind a tree near the house." I immediately feel embarrassment wash over me.

"Oh god, she saw that? How am I ever gonna face her again?" Jasper mumbles as he throws his arm over his face to hide his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, she's had visions of nearly everyone over the years, she can't help what she sees, she stopped being embarrassed about those sorts of visions a long time ago."

"Just because she's not embarrassed doesn't mean I'm not" Jasper mumbles before sitting up "Shall we head back then?"

The run back only takes a few minutes and we soon find the clothes that Alice left for us.

"Edward, there's no way I'm putting these on, they're boys clothes" Jasper says disgusted and throws them back at me.

"Jasper, you need to put them on, we want to be as inconspicuous as possible on our journey to Alaska, and Alice says that if you wear a dress that won't be possible" I explain, "Plus if you don't put them on the rest of the family will see you naked." we have a staring competition for a couple of seconds before Jasper relents and takes the clothes.

"Fine" he mutters and I can feel his anger "if I have to, you'll need to help me though". Once I've helped him dress Jasper glares at me "Can't believe you're making me wear these, I hate them" Jasper snaps before storming off towards the house. I quickly catch up with him and when we enter through the wall the rest of the family is already waiting for us.

"Charlie's gone but he knows we're planning on leaving, the rest of us got everything salvageable packed into the cars so we can leave immediately." Carlisle states, Jasper just glares at the family before heading towards the garage, having heard Jaspers protests about the clothes Carlisle adds "newborn emotions are volatile at best, with Jaspers gift this could be an interesting few months."

"Yeah it will, once we get to Alaska we should probably help him to try and control his gift" I murmur.

"He can hear you, you know" Jasper calls from the garage "And Edward, No sex for a week," Jasper snaps from the garage, Jaspers too sex mad to keep that threat, but it's going to b a loong car ride with him in a bad mood.

"Right Edward, you and Jasper are travelling in your Volvo, everyone else knows what car they're going in" at Carlisle's orders we all head to the vehicles so we can get moving. When we get into the garage we can feel just how pissed off Jasper is. I open the car door for Jasper and he just glares at me before silently climbing in the car, I ignore the others around me and focus on my husband as I get into the driver's seat.

"Jasper" I start and then realize I have no idea what to say "I know you're upset about the clothes" I begin as I pull out of the garage, I feel his anger intensify and it starts to affect me "Oh for fucks sake Jasper they're only clothes, grow up and stop sulking" I snap before I can stop myself.

"Only clothes" he almost yells back, the emotions in the car are hitting me that hard I have a hard time focusing on anything, even driving. "You know I prefer dresses, you just don't care about me anymore." The emotions change from anger to sadness so suddenly I almost hit a tree, I turn and focus on the driving for a second, having no idea how to fix this. As we near the end of the driveway, Jasper suddenly throws his arms over his face and starts sobbing.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm so upset about it all, this is soo hard, how do you cope with your gift?" he sobs, I wish I could just hug him, though I'm starting to feel like I could cry to.

"Jasper it took time for me to accept my gift, it was unbearable for me at first" I explain, completely focused on him as I turn onto the highway, "Carlisle helped me learn to control it, maybe once we get to Alaska we could help you try and control yours, now other peoples thoughts are just a quiet buzzing in the back of my mind, I don't pick up individual thoughts unless I'm focusing on that person." I say trying to reassure him "I promise you it will get easier."

**Charlie POV**

After visiting the Cullen's I head to my first day back at work since the accident. It's a quiet day and sitting at the station was driving me crazy so I'm just driving around town not really focusing on a particular route. As I drive down the highway near where the Cullen's live I see a Volvo come out of the driveway, with two people in it. One of them has their arms over their face but what shocks me the most is the driver. I clearly see Edward Cullen at the wheel; I thought he was supposed to be dead! If he's still alive then where the hell is my nephew? I pull over at the side of the road in shock, unable to believe what I've seen, I have so many questions and I just don't know who to ask. I sit there for a while till a sudden realisation hits me, Billy never liked the Cullen's, maybe he knows something about them, with determination I turn back on the road and head to La Push.

**Please Review**


End file.
